first meeting them
by IkutoTsukiyomi lover123
Summary: tohru honda is a normal girl, the sohma family is not what happnes when yuki meet her?


First meet them...

It was a normal day for the sohmas they were getting up and did their normal things...well as normal as they could be because they had a secret if a girl hugged them or they were under stress they turn into animals, and their names were: Yuki sohma, kyo sohma, Shigure Sohma. They got up and did their normal things but what they didn't know that a young girl named tohru Honda who was walking around but then tripped while Yuki was walking out when he saw her he said" tohru?! How did she get her and she's bleeding on her arm!" so he picked her up and run inside and said" Shigure where are you I-I have someone I know but she isn't moving!" then he came out with kyo they looked at her and Shigure Sohma" who is this?" Yuki said" tohru she's in my class and I found her not moving in the yard I don't know how she got here all I know that she lives in a tent…." After he said that he looked down slowly but then looked up to see her breathing Yuki smiled but when she opened her eyes Yuki dropped her and she landed on the ground Yuki helped her up and said" s-sorry about that she just startled me…." She nodded then said" Yuki how did I get here please will you tell me when I should be at my tent… then she covered her mouth but they all just smiled and said" are you ok?" tohru nodded and was about to go out the door for school but Yuki stopped her and said" WAIT!" she turned and said" yes?" yuki said" are you sure you can walk in this condition?" she nodded and left but yuki run to her for school then he said" so why are you living in a tent?" tohru's eyes widened and she run to school when she went to her locker she felt someone grab her hair she looked to see his fan girls they sung" L-O-V-E WE LOVE YUKI!" They all said" aww what's wrong feeling bad because prince yuki hates you? Hahahahah!" then they saw yuki who said" stay away from her!" then he kick them each when they got up they said" prince yuki? Why!" Yuki just said" the club it's over!" The girls run away heart Brocken then yuki heard crying he looked down to see her he said" miss Honda are you ok?" She just nodded but he could see that she was not ok Yuki sighed and said" miss Honda you know you can tell me…." She looked and said" but you hate me besides you are the prince, right?" Yuki tried not to go into a rat because there was something about her before he could say anything she put her stuff in her locker and walked away after he did that he started walking and bumped in to kyo who said" what did you do to her?" yuki said" nothing and she thinks that she can't tell me…." Then he walked away after that they had to go home before they did yuki said" where are you going?" she said" home!" then she left to her 'home' her home was a tent when she got there she went to have a bath in the lack but was stop to hear yuki say" ?! You're living out here in a tent, why!" She was about to say something until Shigure started laughing non-stop yuki said" really your laughing now!?" Then he said" anyway your I am not going to let you stay in a tent you coming with us…" she sighed and got her stuff when they all got to their house yuki talk went to talk to her in his room to get away from Shigure's laughing, yuki said" you're going to say here I don't care what you say, I want you to be safe!" She nodded and went to walk out but yuki stopped her and said" I'll show you your room…" when they came to it yuki just said" goodnight…" she nodded and went to sleep in the middle of the night yuki got up and walked to her bedroom door to see her and so did kyo when yuki saw him he said" what in the world are you doing here!?" kyo said" that's what I need to know!" yuki said" going to the ummm uhhhhhh….fine seeing is she still here!" kyo nodded and said" same here!" then they went to sleep on the floor the next morning yuki was always saying" I'm sorry, I am so sorry!" Because he woke up near the door….tohru's door…. Just then she had enough and then she just hugged him to shut him up but then she heard **poof** she looked down to see a mouse she then run into Shigure and she heard another **poof ** in Shigure was a dog then kyo bumped in to her then **poof **a cat was there then she run up to her room and locked the door after a little while they changed back and got the outfits on and well yuki run up to tohru's room when he tried to open it he saw it was locked then he said" please open the door…." Inside she said" no!" Yuki said" please what's wrong did something hurt you or something?" she said" no it just that you turned into a rat and the others-" yuki smiled and said" yes I know but it just a-a-a-a I am sorry I can't tell you why…." Then he heard the window open yuki's eyes widened he ran down stairs to the window when he got there she was running but he caught up to her and said" where are you going?!" she said" anywhere but here…" yuki was taken back he said" what, why?" she said" I don't belong here…." Then yuki said" will this change your mind?" then he kissed her. The end

* * *

ummm how do you get another capter and ummmm how to wright some ales on it


End file.
